¿Qué soy para ti?
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Todos buscamos amor aunque parezca imposible o doloroso, al final queremos afecto de aquella persona con la que quisiéramos estar


TRISTEZA

Mi mano sobre la mesa, mi cabeza recostada también sobre ella, con un aire de tristeza y aburrimiento, un cuarto sin ruido como si estuviera vacío excepto por el pequeño y sutil sonido de un teclado de laptop, ahí estaba yo mirando profundamente a esa persona, esa persona que últimamente no se me ha sacado de la cabeza ¿Que hace que la mire tanto?, no lo sé pero así ha sido en los últimos días...

Mi compañera de clase y cuarto, mi amiga Neru.

Ella siempre es muy genial conmigo, aunque suele ser un poco enojona no me puedo quejar, nadie es perfecto ni yo lo soy. Neru es tan pequeña, es como una niña, linda con su mirada sería, hermosa en su físico vaya si supiera que estoy pensando eso seguro me Mataría.

Que puedo decir de mí, parece que la tristeza me asecha. Aquí deprimida rogando que mis problemas acaben pronto, pero tirada en la mesa sin hacer nada por ello, a este paso voy a morir.

— ¿Haku estas bien?.

Me decía Neru que se había levantado y acercado por mi aspecto deprimido.

—No lo estoy.

Le dije sin levantar la cabeza, estaba llorando un poco así que primero me tallare las lágrimas,

— ¿Y qué es lo que pasa? —me pregunto ella con su voz sería más bien normal, así es su voz todo el tiempo —No es algún problema amoroso ¿verdad?

— ¡Que! Claro que no

Le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa de golpe, rayos esa preguntar me hizo sentir vergüenza de seguro mi cara está ruborizada !qué horror¡

— ¿Entonces piensas decirme lo que te pasa?

—Bii bi bi bii bien es que yo me siento triste.

—Eso ya lo sé, tu aspecto ha estado reflejando tanta tristeza que hasta un ciego podría notarlo,

— ¡Neru! Eso es demasiado exagerado. Le dije eso con voz nerviosa. Creo que mi cara ya se había enrojecido como un tomate, ¡tierra trágame!

— ¿Y bien?

—Y bien ¿qué?

— ¿me dirás lo que te está ocurriendo?

—no me ocurre nada, ¿a ti te ocurre algo?

— ¡No!

...

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

—no me cambies el tema

—no hago eso

— ¡¿entonces qué haces?!

—estoy sentada descansando

—eso no fue lo que te pregunte

—claro que sí lo fue, tú me preguntaste lo que hago y yo te digo lo que estoy haciendo

— ¡pero ese no era el sentido de mi pregunta!

— ¿a no?

— **No**...

El silencio nuevamente se apoderaba de la habitación aunque no es nada extraño que haya silenció pero esta vez sí, pues había un silencio sostenido entre nuestras miradas fijas, la mirada de Neru era de enojo tan fija sobre mis ojos ¡ni siquiera parpadeaba! Era tan sorprendente, su boca también hacia un gesto de enojo y se movía un poco como sí quisiera mordisquear algo, y yo con cara de niña pequeña que está siendo reprendida

— ¡A veces eres una necia Haku! —grito Neru en un tono alto.

—eso fue un poco grosero

—Si lo fue pero tú no me quieres decir nada.

Me dijo eso para luego darse la vuelta, no se sí estaba enojada o si sólo iba hacia su laptop pero no quería que se fuera, quería contarle todos mis problemas pero creo que la fastidiaría y luego evitaría hablarme, la presión me consumía.

A sí que di un paso largó deslice mi manos sobre su cintura, empezando a abrazarla, que su pequeña espalda tocara mi estómago, Neru sólo hizo un pequeño ruido del aire que salía de su boca, no decía nada estaba tan quieta junto a mí, yo sentía su espalda, al mismo tiempo su respiración, ella estaba un poco agitada, lentamente fui bajando mi cabeza hasta llegar entre su cuello y oído.

—Lo siento, creo que sólo necesito un abrazo.

Ella siguió sin decir nada sólo acerco su cabeza sobre la mía movió sus brazos sobre mis manos que aún seguían abrazándola. Estábamos tan cercas compartiendo una extraña sensación se me olvidaba todo, solo estaba perdida en el abrazo y en el hipnotizante resollar de Neru el momento se hacía mágico, eterno con un calor congelado en la inmovilidad de nosotras y lo cálido del abrazo.

Después de lo que a mí me pareció un agradable infinito Neru comenzó a moverse, se dio la vuelta sin que yo la dejara de abrazar levanto su cabeza para verme fijamente su mirada era calmada con una pequeña sonrisa, cerró su ojos y comenzó abrazarme fuertemente.

—Lo siento Haku no quería gritarte, todo estará bien los problemas pasarán sólo no estés tan triste por favor.

Fue entonces que me llego una idea a la cabeza Neru solo estaba siendo una buena amiga. Por un instante sentí que mi corazón se paro soy tan tonta pensando cosas tan rápido pero está bien, estoy bien, realmente me ha gustado su abrazo, me ha gustado neru.


End file.
